Sometimes
by DaturaAngelTrumpet
Summary: She wants someone very badly, doing her best to earn them. ((Yea... Concrete jungle... hehe... I do not own pokespe or this song by Britney Spears!))


p style="text-align: left;"emspan style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;"Sometimes I run/span/embr style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;" /br style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;" /span style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;"She felt something twist in her stomach as soon as she saw that particular senior. She was never someone athletic, often favoring a two hour study session to just running ten steps. However, at the sight of the other, she immediately closed her book, ignoring her personal rule to always check the page number and line, and running away in the opposite direction as fast as she could./spanbr style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;" /br style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;" /emspan style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;"Sometimes I hide/span/embr style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;" /br style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;" /span style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;""It's a good choice of fabric, but the color just doesn't look good for a pokemon of that color." Ruby mumbled to the heiress as they discussed about more clothes to make for their pokemon's. "You may be right, but this is a color that could capture attention immediately-" what Platinum was about to respond with was immdiately cut short as soon as she heard a cry from downstairs. "Prissy! Where did ya take minun ta This time? She has Speed training Now!"/spanbr style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;" /span style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;"Platinum flinched a bit as Ruby screamed back using every breath he had left, "She is not going to do Any of your Barbaric Activities!" He huffed a bit, before staring at his junior as she stood up./spanbr style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;" /span style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;""I'll just go to the washroom for a second." Platinum gave an angelic smile, before dashing off into the furtherest bathroom she could find, the furtherest away from that one senior, cussing for accepting Ruby's invitation to go to his house to discuss./spanbr style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;" /br style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;" /emspan style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;"Sometimes I'm scared of you/span/embr style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;" /br style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;" /span style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;""Pearl! Missy! Senior Red gave me these tapes of their battle frontier rounds!" Platinum heard the cheery boy from down the hall as she smiled, placing down her books, walking over to her family's private theatre to view it./spanbr style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;" /span style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;""Okay. Senior Gold said that anyone which challenged Emerald all went easy. Is there anyone's battle you'll want to see-?" Diamond asked, quickly interrupted by Platinum's eager face./spanbr style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;" /span style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;""Senior Sapphire's! Please!"/spanbr style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;" /span style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;""Really? She lost in the first round when she was against Senior Gold." Pearl mumbled, but still played it, eager to watch two of his fire seniors battle./spanbr style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;" /span style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;"Platinum was fully captivated by Sapphire's expression throughout the whole round, scaring Diamond and Pearl a little. Every single detail Sapphire portrayed was absorbed fully, and she shirked in terror and shock when Sapphire ordered her Blaziken to perform a move. Sapphire took a step back and pointed in the sky, screaming, "Toro! Sky Uppercut! Now!" And the pokemon's shadow swooped over her face, making her look much scarier than necessary, and it KO'ed it's opponent. Platinum stared in admiration, as she watched the rest of the battle, before standing up as soon as she ended with her Prinplup's pokeball in her hand. "Lets train now!" she cried out as she ran out of her apartment as fast as she could./spanbr style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;" /br style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;" /emspan style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;"But all I really want is to hold you tight/span/embr style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;" /br style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;" /span style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;""Plati! I'm cold!" The older girl whined as she snuggled into Platinum's blanket, earning a sigh from the blue-haired girl as she made a bit of room, blushing when Sapphire leaned her head against her neck./spanbr style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;" /span style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;"Taking this chance, Platinum grinned and hugged the brunette tightly, making the conqueror squeal a little, before hugging back as tightly./spanbr style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;" /span style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;"And that was when she woke up./spanbr style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;" /br style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;" /emspan style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;"Treat you right, be with you day and night/span/embr style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;" /br style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;" /span style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;""Senior? I thought you might need this for your research. It has the ability to take photos easily, voice record some things you didn't have time to write down at the moment…" she rambled a little, her hand outstretched with a small custom designed poketch./spanbr style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;" /span style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;""It works like a pokegear too and it can store contacts and…" she mumbled, cut off by a hug from the other, who was currently grinning to no end./spanbr style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;" /span style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;""I love it! Thank you!"/spanbr style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;" /span style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;""I knew it. Choose me instead and you will definitely be treated like this for the rest of your life. Treated correctly, like how you deserve it." She mentally screamed at Sapphire, happy that the older girl was already putting on the gift./spanbr style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;" /br style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;" /emspan style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;"Baby, all I need is time/span/embr style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;" /br style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;" /span style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;"Now all Platinum needed was for Sapphire to start looking at her instead of a particular male who seemed like they had no interest in the "wild child" at all./span/p 


End file.
